Hikigaya Hachiman, Trap Hunter
by Zerafall
Summary: In which Hikigaya Hachiman bangs the true best girl of Oregairu. Smut. Crosspost from Questionable Questing.
1. First Contact

I wasn't usually one to run in hallways. Much less school hallways - where I could get in trouble; but you see, I had a matter of great importance to attend to. I could not simply meander my way home, I had to be quick about it. The fate of the world - nay, the universe rested upon my shoulders.

...okay. Maybe that was a bit too much ham to feed you all at once, however, I DID have a matter of great importance to attend to.

Don't believe me? Well, I have you know - RPGs are a serious business; and games like _Trap Hunter Gold_ only come out once a generation. To not play it as soon as I was free of the societal chains of _school_ would not only be a great disrespect to myself, but to gaming in general.

People whizzed by, nothing but blurs to my eyes - I was going so fast, a righteous desire burning in my core. Some gave me disgusted looks (probably from the unsettling grin on my face) others just looked away, ashamed to be of the same race as me.

Tell me - do you care for the affair of the ants who crawl, level with your feet? No? Well I was feeling much the same. Perhaps if my flames of passion were not so stoked, then I would be showing my characteristic desire to stay out of the proverbial spotlight.

And perhaps, if my flames of passion were not so stoked, I wouldn't have run into the last person I wanted to see at the moment - _Totsuka._

I crashed against him, and no matter how athletic he was, I was still heavier. He fell backwards, but I was luckily able to slow down my full-blown sprint into more of a particularly quick jog. Of course, once he toppled over, he grabbed into my sleeve. Unbalanced as I was, I fell atop him, hands on the ground, at the sides of his head, face perilously close to his - nose to nose, in fact.

I felt the stirring of my loins; the rapid, thumping beat of my heart - like the Japanese war drums of old, spurring me on.

Reader, I have a confession to make. You see, _Trap Hunter Gold'_ s truly exceptional quality is not the main reason why I was so eager to return home and play it. No, the main reason...is because of its revolutionary Trap Hunting system. It's exactly what it says on the tin - you hunt traps, then you train said traps via a liberal amount of - pardon my French for a moment, please - _putain de,_ and then you use said trained traps to hunt others. Repeat, until you have a veritable army of traps.

Yes, I was rushing back home to play an eroge. About traps. To relieve my _frustrations_ about the fact that I had a trap in such close proximity, one that I could (or rather, would) not lewd

...

Damn, even I feel ashamed of myself when I lay it all out like that.

Anyway! I was in quite a perilous situation, because if I looked down south then my gaze would be drawn to his adorable chest and luscious legs, but if I looked straight at him, eye-to-eye, then his extremely feminine features would entrap me like a Gorgon had gazed upon me.

Not to mention that little Hachiman, was quickly rising to attention, as I had been preparing myself all day for when I inevitably got home. I cursed past-Hachiman for that, come to think of it, I cursed present-Hachiman and future-Hachiman too.

In that moment - I knew what if felt like to be Hitler. Surrounded on all sides, with seemingly no hope of victory. And just like Hitler, I decided to commit suicide. Not like _that,_ but in a different way.

For I, in my half-delirious state of mind, did not forsake my own life. Nay, I would forsake my self-control.

 **AN**

 **Crosspost from QQ. Wrote this a while back, remembered it, and then decided why the hell not post it on FF.**


	2. Intimate Contact

I leaned in just a little closer, close enough that the only thing I could smell was his scent. Mint, with just a little bit of alcohol. Refreshing and intoxicating in equal measure.

"Hachiman…" I could hear him whisper, and hearing his voice utter my name sent tingles of desire racing through my body, damn near frying everyone of my synapses because of the overdose of sensation. I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted him.

Thank god the hallway was empty, because I ground myself into him then - rubbing my hard length over his leg. He gasped, cheeks an adorable cherry red as he licked at his lips instinctively, eyes looking at me beseechingly. Shit, it felt like my heart was going to burst straight out of my chest when he looked at me like that.

He shifted slightly, tentatively moving forward to butt his head against my chest. My length throbbed against his leg. I gulped.

Something wet was pressing against my shirt, then - it took me a little while to realize that it was his tongue. He was licking at my shirt, biting at my buttons.

My self control _snapped._

I half-rose, wrapping my arms around him as I flipped our positions - with me being the seated one. I plopped him atop my lap, hissing as he sat on my throbbing dick. My hands immediately went to his rear, kneading it like dough as he did his best to muffle his cries against my chest.

My questing hands wandered over to the waistband of his shorts, past his boxers - and he wiggled his hips, an adorable squeak escaping his lips as he felt my hands on the naked flesh of his ass. His bucking inadvertently lead to him grinding even more on my cock. The feeling made me suck in my teeth, shivering as I groaned against his neck.

I felt his hands make their way over to the back of my head. He ran his hands over my unkempt hair, running his fingers in circles as he leans back to look at me with hooded eyes, still gyrating his hips. Biting his bottom lip and trying to not moan at the sensation of his butt being fondled.

Eventually his efforts all amount to nothing, a whine released from his lips as one of my fingers find his anus. I poked against it, enjoying how he shivers at the sensation of my finger prodding at his backdoor. Another fingers joined the first in playing with his anus, and it's all he can do to not cry out and alert the whole school to our little tryst.

He tugs at me incessantly. Three fingers. He whimpers, puckering his lips as he closes his eyes. Four. I lean in, acquiescing to his unspoken demand. His tongue probes at mine, shyly batting at it in an adorable reflection of his demeanor.

In contrast, my tongue was almost forceful in the way it plundered his mouth - tracing the back of his teeth and tasting him completely and utterly. He leaned further into the kiss as I shifted back, taking the hand not fondling his anus and placing it at his back, pushing him even closer towards me.

We separated with a gasp and smoldering eyes, and I make sure to gulp down all of the spit I've managed to steal directly from his mouth. It tasted sweet.

I felt something hard poking at my stomach, and a quick glance reveals that it's his tented shorts. Well, if there was any doubt that he was a boy, that would put them all to rest.

Intrigued, I sent my hand groping for it, chuckling lightly as he yelps - burying his face in my neck as he nips and sucks - no doubt bruising flesh with his enthusiastic affection.

Things were going fast - almost too fast, I could hardly think through the heady fog draped over my mind; I doubt Totsuka was any better. However, I was lucid enough that it would be pretty bad if someone were to come across us in this state.

Which is why I decided that we needed to relocate. He whined a little, obscenely bucking his hips as he felt my fingers stop fondling his ass. That turns into a startled squeak as I picked him up, whispering sweet nothings against his ear as I lick at his lobe, complimenting him and telling him how much I want him.

I could tell that he liked that, with the way he hugged me tighter as I carried him to where I remembered the janitorial closet being. It was a little difficult opening the door with him in my arms, and with him licking and sucking at my neck, panting in desire, distracting me - but somehow I managed it. The power of boners can let a man do some pretty amazing things, I guessed.

Totsuka didn't even wait for the door to close before he planted his lips on mine, and I could do nothing but enthusiastically return his earnest kiss. He squeaked a little as I placed him down, and then quickly pin him down under me, divesting him of his jacket - his shirt. I stared - I'm not ashamed to admit.

He squirmed, covering his chest with his hands as he looked away.

"H-hachiman," he whined. "This is embarrassing..."

"You're so fucking beautiful." I blurt out. He stammered at that, blushing like a maiden as I gently moved his arms - exposing his chest to me. It was a mouth-watering sight, and my cock felt like it was about to burst right out of my pants. I leaned forward before I even knew what I was doing, sucking at his cherry-red nipple with gusto, flicking the other one with my hand.

"Ah, H-h-hachiman!"

His moans were like music to my ears, encouraging me even further to bring him even further pleasure. He was shaking against me, quivering, from the tips of his dainty toes to the crown of his pretty little head.

I used my other hand to tug at his shorts, not stopping my affections the whole while. I felt his hands settle over my shoulder, pulling me even further towards him. I could smell the scent of his sweat now, and his arousal, intermingling with his usual scent in a way that I found almost addictive.

Hm, being addicted to Totsuka...that might not be so bad. Oh, who am I kidding - I already was.

I threw his shorts over my shoulder once I got it off him, hand moving to his boxers next - which were significantly easier to commandeer - I made sure to give his ass a firm grope as I divested him of his last from of clothing.

Once that was done, I leaned back, for the first time looking upon Totsuka in all of his naked glory. He was everything I ever wanted and more. And I could barely stop myself from whipping my penis out and rutting him silly right then and there.

His thin, petite figure was perfect - every muscle, every contour. From his round ass, to his flat tummy, to his lightly muscled chest. All of it - all of _him_ lit a firestorm inside my chest, sending adrenaline raging into my veins. Perfection give form. A work of art that easily trumped the Mona Lisa. God's greatest creation. I could preach about it until the Sun inevitably consumed this planet, until the last fire in the universe was snuffed out.

My hand snaked out, almost of its own volition, towards his member. Hairless, like the rest of his body, with the exception of his head. It was a small thing, hard under my attention. I licked my lips as I keep staring at it, ghosting my index over the tip. It was interesting, how different it was compared to mine. Paler, with less veins. Smaller, too. I give it an exploratory jerk, and Totsuka whimpered.

"Do you like that?" I asked him, to which he nodded quickly, as I continue to jerk him off - I leaned backwards, getting off him as I used my other hand to fondle at his balls. There was some pre oozing from the head. Totsuka hugged me, burying his face in my side as I fondled him.

My pace quickened and slowed in random intervals - feeling a bit mean, I edged him when it looks like he's going to cum, enjoying the pleading looks he sent me, enjoying the way he whined as he's reduced to bucking his hips in the hopes of release.

"Do you want to cum that badly?" I whispered against his ear, after a particularly incessant thrust of his hips. My fingers fondling his balls then go lower, to his anus, and he moaned as one of my fingers prodded against his backdoor.

"Please." Is all he said. "Please please pleasepleaseplease let me cum!"

I loved how he begged me, loved the tearful look in his eyes as he earnestly pleaded to cum from me jerking him off. A single push is all it takes to finally enter his anus, he moaned - the loudest he's ever moaned, the sound sending echoes of pleasure vibrating through me.

"Oh? You like that, then?" I chuckled.

"Yesyesyesyesyeysyes-!"

I silenced him with a kiss, muffling his moans and pleasure-fueled ramblings and shoving my tongue down his throat with dark pleasure. He was close, I could feel it - and I responded by jerking him off faster, pushing my finger deeper inside him.

I broke the kiss. Totsuka whimpered, closing his eyes as tremors of ecstasy wracked his frame. He was cumming, I realized, and once I realized this - I removed the finger from his anus, placing the hand over the head of his penis, not wanting any of his cum to stain my uniform.

After he was done cumming, I looked at my white-streaked hand with curiosity, absentmindedly enjoying the sound of Totsuka's breathing.

I just jerked off another guy. A cute, extremely feminine guy, but still. Did that make me gay? I considered that for a second, but then shook my head. Nah, I was just Totsuka-sexual, plus I had socks on. Everyone knows it's not gay if you're wearing socks.

"Hachiman," I looked to Totsuka beside me, and found myself being painfully reminded of my penis straining against my pants. His chest was rising and falling, he was slick with sweat, and he was looking at me with hooded eyes. "You didn't get off."

It wasn't a question. I nod, moving to rub my head before I realize that one of my hands had his cum all over it.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

He looked away for a second, propping himself up by his elbows as a light dusting of pink stains his cheeks.

"I-I wanna help you get off…"

I gulped, eyes roving all across his body.

"Is that so…?" I found myself asking, to which he nodded.

"I'll do anything…"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Everything was silent for a second - and then I sat, looking away as I beckoned Totsuka closer. He did so, eagerly sitting across from me, inches from me, penis still leaking fluids on the ground that I belatedly realize that we'll probably have to clean up later.

I presented my palm to him, and he tilted his head curiously, adorably - even as he blushed at the sight of his own fluids.

"Lick it," I commanded.

He hesitated for only a second, and then he's pressing his nose against my palm like a dog, slobbering over his own cum in my hand. I stared at the obscene scene with wide eyes, and my cheeks felt weirdly warm. I couldn't look away from the sight - it was just so...so _hot_ to see him like that, listening to me, obeying me.

It took no time at all for my palm to be clean of anything but his spit, and after it's done, he leaned back again, lips and cheeks stained with his own cum. He looked at me expectantly, his penis beginning to rise again as his own excitement grew along with my own.

Wordlessly, I unzipped my pants, shifting my boxers aside as I continued staring straight at Totsuka's eyes. He shifted a little as my penis is revealed, biting his bottom lip as he touched himself to the sight of my member. A dollop of precum fell, oozing from my tip, splashing against the ground, and he followed its descent hungrily.

"Open your mouth," I commanded.

He did so. I shivered, feeling my chest soar in excitement.

"On your knees." Totsuka got on his knees.

I stood up, going closer to Totsuka. Like this, I towered over him. My dick only inches away from his face, and he followed it with a laser-like intensity.

"It's so big…" He muttered in awe, beginning to visibly jerk himself off to the sight. I felt my chest swell up in pride at that, feeling my arousal reach a boiling point as he visually worshiped my cock.

I grabbed his head, gently running my fingers through his hair, he grabbed onto my leg with the hand not currently jerking himself off. I close the distance between his plump lips and my cock with nary a warning, gasping as I felt his lips wrapped around my cock. Softer than anything I've ever felt before.

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth as the sensation threatens to overwhelm me. And then Totsuka started moving. I gasp, as he circled my head with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck," I muttered, eyes still screwed shut, caressing Totsuka's hair as he sucked me off with gusto, inexperienced as he was, he made up for his lack of technique with sheer tenacity. I listened to the obscene sound of slurping, resisting the strong urge to just hammer into that heavenly mouth of his.

" _Fuck_. T-that's so good, Totsuka." That only spurred him on even further, making him fuck himself harder into my cock. Lips reaching the base as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. The fever-pitch pace never stopping, even as I felt the muscles in his throat coil and squeeze around my cock.

It was too much. I let out a wordless groan as I came. But still Totsuka didn't stop, lips forming a vacuum tight seal on my cock as it released its payload, straight down his throat. I could hear him gulping it down. One. Two. Three full seconds of him guzzling down my cum.

"Pwah…" Totsuka looked at me, opening his mouth to reveal no trace of my cum. He swallowed it all.

I shivered, as I looked at those beautiful eyes of his. Feeling the desire at my core burning just as hot as ever, I wanted more.

And judging by the lust in his gaze, I wasn't alone in that desire.


End file.
